1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scale control device for use in a profiling machine tool.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a profiling scale control device which is to be incorporated in a profiling machine tool, so as to facilitate the setting of a magnifying ratio or contracting ratio of a model to a desired value, for processing a work by the use of a profiling machine tool.
2. Prior Art
A profiling machine tool has been known in which a work is machined to a given magnification or contracting ratio. However, it is unknown to set a magnifying or contracting ratio close to 1. Stated otherwise, it is not yet practised to machine a work to a size slightly larger than or slightly smaller than a model. The reason is considered due to the fact that there is no technology capable of magnifying or contracting a model in size by several percent with the required precision. It is even more difficult that a mechanism is adjusted so as to be capable of setting a magnifying or contracting ratio to a desired value. For example, in order to adjust a magnifying or contracting mechanism in which a train of gears are employed to be capable of changing a magnifying or contracting ratio to a desired value, a complicated mechanism is required for re-setting a train of gears, with the accompanying troublesome procedures. Furthermore, another difficulty has been encounted with the magnifying or contracting mechanism using a train of gears in that it is impossible to continuously adjust the profiling scale.